Twinkle lights have been widely used for holiday season decoration. A twinkle light set generally includes a plurality of steady burning light bulbs blended with a plurality of twinkle light bulbs connected therebetween. According to the safety requirements under UL Standard 588, more than half of the light bulbs in a twinkle light set need to be steady burning light bulbs or not flashing, so as to prevent accidental fire and/or other related hazards.
Sometimes, during the use of the twinkle light set, one or more twinkle light bulbs or steady burning light bulbs are burned out, and yet more than often, a user accidentally replaces a burned-out steady burning light bulb with a replacement twinkle light bulb as opposed to a replacement steady burning light bulb. Such accidental replacement may cause violation of UL Standard 588, and even worse, may cause fire and/or other related hazards.
It is, therefore, desirable, if not critical, to have an improved twinkle light bulb apparatus with a safety mechanism.